


新世界大门什么的

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Veritaserum
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 斯内普进入总部时感觉有点不对劲。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 30





	新世界大门什么的

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：凤凰社时间线，吐真剂梗，斯狼无差，内还涉及一些其他CP。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

斯内普进入总部时感觉有点不对劲。不过其他社员主动把他叫到这里就够不对劲的了，他们都巴不得他来得越少越好。

波特、格兰杰、和一大群韦斯莱挤在客厅里等他，沙发坐不下，所以乔治和弗雷德·韦斯莱坐在地上，他们看起来都有些不安，像是遭受了什么可怕的心理创伤，一半的人捂着嘴。

“西里斯呢？”斯内普问，这导致他和其他人都愣了一下。

“他在楼上，斯内普教授。莱姆斯和金斯莱刚上去确认他有没有中招。”比尔·韦斯莱解释道，这通常是莫莉的工作，但她把嘴闭得紧紧的，两颊通红。

“你什么时候开始称呼西里斯的教名了？”罗恩·韦斯莱问，然后在斯内普看过来时捂住了自己的嘴。在他身边，波特的绿眼睛眨呀眨地投射着相同的疑问。

斯内普有点明白过来了，见鬼了，是吐真剂。而且他恐怕在进入这屋子的刹那就中招了。

“是空气。有人将吸入起效的吐真剂通过某种途径施放进了总部。”他说。

“我同意。”沙克尔边走下楼梯边说，卢平在他身边，“西里斯没有中招，我想是因为他整个早上都没到客厅和厨房——”

“他没吃早饭？”斯内普脱口道。十几道目光齐刷刷聚焦到了他身上，他妈的。

黑皮肤傲罗略微扬起眉毛，“——我在楼上布置了几个咒语，以防气体再度扩散。”

某种顿悟从狼人脸上闪过，格兰杰和金妮·韦斯莱开始交换眼神，斯内普嘴痒痒的想扣格兰芬多几十分。

“你能制作出解药吗，西弗勒斯？”卢平问。

“除非有样品。我没法对着空气测试药效，吐真剂的配方有上百种变体，其中的大部分遇上错误的解药会成为剧毒。”斯内普回答，“如果无法取得实体药剂，最明智的选择是开窗通风，等待药效消退。通常吐真剂不会危害身体健康。”

“既然如此，我通知其他人暂时不要进入总部，同时我建议我们在药效消退前都留在这里。”金斯莱说，“尤其是你，西弗勒斯，你的位置特殊，任何破绽都可能导致严重后果。”

“用不着你提醒。”斯内普冷冷地说，“如果这里有人能想起在我到达前提醒一声，我就不必承担因为身份暴露遇害身亡的风险了。”

“哦！”格兰杰发出一个单音节，她刚才因为手累停止了捂嘴，现在又捂上了。

“怎么了，赫敏？”罗恩·韦斯莱问，“你有什么关于斯内普的大实话要说么？他现在又不能给我们扣分，没关系。”

“你干嘛提醒他？”金妮·韦斯莱翻了翻眼睛，她揉着脸上的红印，大概是真不打算再捂嘴了。

斯内普冷哼一声，红发男孩缩了缩脖子，一个月后走着瞧。

手掌上方，格兰杰的眼珠子转来转去，犹豫不决，然后炫耀自己答案的冲动压倒了其他，她把手放了下来。

“我猜测过斯内普教授会不会是双面间谍。”她说，“但既然他也中了吐真剂，就说明他刚才说的是真话，对不对？他是凤凰社的人。”

“什么？”波特说，“我还以为你对他是好人深信不疑呢！”

“我只是认为，如果没有足够好的理由，我们不能随意出于个人好恶把同伴打成敌人！”格兰杰脸有点红，坚决不看斯内普，“但这不代表我不思考各种可能性！”

明智的态度。斯内普悄悄咬了一下舌头，以免自己把这句说出口。也许他该对格兰杰友好点儿，一个人撑起三人份智商可不是轻松活儿。

“你做得很对，赫敏。”卢平温和地说，格兰杰因此备受鼓舞。

“那他也就是真担心西里斯有没有吃早饭咯？”罗恩·韦斯莱说，没人教过他怎么闭嘴吗？

“你在合适时机说合适的话的能力真令人叹为观止。”金妮嘲笑她哥哥，“哇哦，这是实话，没错。”

“那你呢？”罗恩明显故意地说，“你最想亲谁，说说看？”

“不会吧？这里不会真的有人不知道我喜欢哈利吧？”金妮坦然道，“我因为他突然出现而打碎的盘子比你对着芙蓉·德拉库尔流口水的次数还多！”

波特发出打嗝般的声音，开始搜寻一条能把自己藏进去的地缝，就跟他爹一样蠢。

“我去开窗通风。”莫莉说，她大踏步地跑去打开了下两层所有能开的窗户。

金斯莱、卢平和比尔一起施咒，将几股大风引进室内，尽可能带走空气中残余的药剂，但这不能解决他们已经吸入的那些。而且如果在屋子里有源头，这么做可能只有短暂的效果。

“分头排查，发现任何可疑的东西立刻报告。”金斯莱说，“吐真剂无色无味，需要特别留心。”

“这间屋子里有不可疑的东西吗？”罗恩·韦斯莱咕哝。

金斯莱和比尔去了室外，其他人除斯内普外两人一组，按莫莉的安排在下两层的不同区域搜索（她不由分说地把女儿拉到自己身边，想是要叮嘱什么悄悄话）。斯内普慢慢沿着墙边踱步，思考这件事背后的原因，他不认为这是外部人干的，任何要对凤凰社总部下手又有能力将吐真剂投放进来的人，都会选择比这杀伤力更强的东西。

恶作剧？有点儿像，但吐真剂导致了随时暴露的风险，或许该向不在屋里的——或者没中招的人考虑。布莱克的确像是会干这种破事的人。

“哇，在大扫除吗？”布莱克出现在厨房，就像被他的思想召唤过来似的。该死。

“西里斯！”格兰杰从碗柜里拿出脑袋，“金斯莱不是说让你暂时别下来吗？”

“我快饿死了。”布莱克说着，他的黑色长发只草草梳理过，乱毛东一撮西一撮地翘出来，挂着眼袋和黑眼圈，像只流浪狗一样直接晃悠到装食物的橱柜旁边，“不就是一点真心话嘛，没什么要紧的，又不是说我知道什么惊天大秘密。话说我现在中招了吗？”

“我不确定。”格兰杰回答，给布莱克倒了杯水，“刚才金斯莱他们已经把这里通过风了，浓度肯定降低了很多，如果源头不在屋子里，我想你应该不会吸入了。”

布莱克直接把一整个圆面包捏成团塞进嘴里，用整杯水送下去，他还挺擅长吞东西。不，别想这个。

干掉三个面包后，布莱克总算发现了斯内普的存在。斯内普无视了他，走到墙边仰起头，观察天花板上一片模糊的烟渍。

“嗨，见到你真好。”布莱克说，这证明不了什么，鉴于对方口气一如既往地夹枪带棒。然而——

“看看你伸展后背的样子，我真想像爬树一样爬到你身上。”

咣啷啷。嘭。

格兰杰弄掉了一个铜碗，跟她一组的罗恩·韦斯莱头一抬撞到了上层打开的柜门，厨房门口冒出了目瞪口呆的双胞胎，几秒后他们还发出了异常惊恐而多余的声音。

“你……你中招了吗，西里斯？”格兰杰用一种好像希望被人一巴掌扇醒的口吻说。

布莱克看起来宁愿说不，但他张开了嘴：“对。”

几个孩子齐刷刷抽了口气。

斯内普收回他伸展的后背，一寸寸地转身，面对那个中了招的家伙。

“你们……”罗恩·韦斯莱的脑袋像个坏掉的窥镜一样在他们之间转来转去，“你们……？”

“没发生多少你们不知道的事，不过我很乐意做出改变。”布莱克试图捂住嘴，但他的嘴在他的手指间挣扎，尽管非常模糊，在场人还是能听出他的意思。“在我们保持现状的时候这很难，不过如果他能少蔑视我一点，我一定会跪下钻进他的袍子里，我敢打赌他下边还是没穿裤子……”

“无声无息！”

这可能是有史以来第一次，布莱克被他的咒语击中后没有跳起来反击。他的嘴仍然开开合合，没了声音仍倔强地坚持说完剩下的话。布莱克的眼睛从震惊的圆睁恢复过来，镀上了刀锋般的穿透性，他直视着斯内普，说出最后几个词时甚至带上了挑衅的笑意，就好像他真是特地说给斯内普听的。而且，嗯，斯内普的确能读懂大部分意思。

“不错。”斯内普说，听到自己的声音变得低哑，“我不介意采纳你的提议。”

布莱克挑起眉毛，这个动作当即击中了斯内普的胸口——以及下腹。

“那个杯子！”格兰杰叫道，“西里斯的症状比我们都严重——是因为那个杯子！药剂最初是盛在那个杯子里的！”

“老天爷啊，现在是操心这个的时候嘛？”罗恩说，“妈妈直接在厨房中央赞美爸爸今天晨起时的劳动，然后连斯内普和西里斯都要开始消耗避孕套了，我是不是也得去坐个十几年牢才能亲你——啊啊啊啊？！”

奇迹，格兰杰在两秒内红成了番茄状。

“干得漂亮，小罗尼！”弗雷德·韦斯莱吹了声口哨，“不枉费我们为这个被妈妈扫地出门——”

乔治·韦斯莱捂住了他的嘴，他干笑了两声，明显想扯两句谎糊弄过去，但他很明显不在状态。被他捂住嘴的弗雷德反手也捂住了他的嘴，两人成了一对滑稽的连体双胞胎，挨挨挤挤地想后退溜走。

很不幸，这并不能使其他人失忆。

“这事跟你们有关吗？”罗恩·韦斯莱冲过去拦住哥哥们，他的脸也红得发亮，“该不会又是新的魔法把戏产品吧？你俩把它在我们身上试用？”

格兰杰直接无情地拽开了那两张嘴上的手。双胞胎试图挣脱，但他们的四肢因为刚才的愚行缠在一起了，使不上力气。这时金妮和莫莉从酒窖里钻了出来，身上满是灰尘和蜘蛛网。

“如果这里有人光聊天不干活——”

真相的揭露滔滔不绝。

“这是个意外！我们希望能把真心话大冒险游戏变得有趣一点，因为总是有人在真心话环节撒谎……”

“……我们想把这种吐真剂做成鼻烟式，吸一口效果两分钟，刚好足够完成任务……”

“……但是半成品突然全部汽化，我们没来得及阻止，而且妈妈好像下来了，我们就赶紧把杯子塞回碗柜里……”

双胞胎都停止了反抗，双目无神，任由嘴巴开合，接受自己命定的结局。

“乔治！！！弗雷德！！！！！”

赶在莫莉用声浪震塌地下室之前，其他人都逃出了厨房，他们在客厅跟波特和卢平汇合。这时金妮注意到了罗恩和格兰杰之间的古怪气氛。

“我错过了什么？”

格兰杰明显是想说“没有”，接着她捂住了自己的嘴，罗恩·韦斯莱跟她做了相同的动作。布莱克大笑，斯内普念了句“咒立停”，解放了他的笑声。

“接下来的几个小时最好别上三楼。”他说，深深注视着斯内普，“还有哪怕出了人命，也不准进我房间。我其实不太介意公开场合，但未成年观众还是免了。”

“啊？”波特说。

“请放心，我相当爱惜自己的眼睛。”卢平说。

“呃，信息量有点大？”金妮说。

斯内普挑起嘴角，“你们最好照做。”

（全文完）


End file.
